Get Over It
by Cryptick.Loon
Summary: Set between the end of firebending masters and the end of boiling rock part two. What happened with the rest of the gaang while sokka and zuko went out to play? Avatar stuff, what else? Kataang R


Okay so I had this crazy dream the other night

_Okay so I had this crazy dream the other night. It was about four in the morning and I had stayed up all night watching the second book of avatar on Foxtel. It finished and I was way past sleeping so I decided to watch a little Inuyasha. Then I got to bed at around five-ish and slept till one-ish. _

_And I had this dream. Basically the toilet in my house was blocked up and I had to plunge it with the plunger thing. When I did out came all these Inuyasha style demons. I had to fight them with my waterbending (because I subconsciously believe I can control water) and kill them. Oh and I could fly... _

_The combination of demons from a cursed toilet with bending elements gave me an idea. And so I present, with out further ado..._

Get Over It

_**Summary**__: Canon between end of "firebending masters" to end of "boiling rock, part two"… _

_Aang and Katara come across demonic spirits of the western air temple that are pretty pee-ed off._

Chapter One – The First Plague

_..With the staff that is in my hand I will strike the water of the river and it shall be changed into blood… and the river will smell so foul… _

The Book of Exodus

I peeked around the pillar to watch Aang firebend with Zuko.

It wasn't the smartest idea to be so close but I really wanted to watch Aang's progress, though he became furious when he caught me watching him the last time.

Zuko was instructing Aang about how to kick out the fire through his feet or something.

"Okay now I want you to focus on your breathing." Instructed Zuko.

Aang took a deep breath in and shifted stance. As he exhaled, he dropped to the ground and swiped an imaginary attacker with his leg. A blaze erupted, leaving a trail of flames where his foot had gone.

I gasped.

Momo, who was also watching the young avatar, cocked his head in my direction and clicked and chuckled.

Aang's head snapped in my direction and I ducked behind the pillar a little too late. I was slow enough that I saw those smoky eyes flash. Oh shit.

Momo was such a little traitor…

"Katara!"

I stepped out from my hiding spot with my arms crossed and a defiant set in my jaw. He eyed me reproachfully and I glared back coolly.

"That's all for now," Came Zuko's voice from behind Aang. I glanced at him, breaking the stare. "I'd continue, but I think we all just need a break."

"What are you talking about Zuko, I'm fine." growled Aang, though he didn't look as if he was going to start practising any time soon.

"Sure." Replied the banished prince as he sauntered of, back towards the temple.

I leaned against the pillar with my arms still crossed and glanced back to Aang, a little nervous, but feeling as if I should defend myself from that look.

Aang always hated it when I did something he considered needlessly reckless, though he rarely pointed this out in front of the others. There was a look in his eyes that not only gave me that hint but also made him look so much older than he was. As if he was a one hundred and twelve year old man warning a little, careless girl and not a twelve-year-old boy with his older girl… friend.

"It's not like I was about to run out and shake your hand or anything." I blurted out a little tersely. I could have kicked myself. _Well done Katara, way to act like an adult. Not._

"Katara, I don't have enough control over this element just yet," his glare slowly slid off. "I could sneeze on you and singe you, or Sokka or someone. Not that I want to sneeze on you guys or anything." He amended a little awkwardly.

I couldn't help but smile a little. He was acting like an idiot and apparently he hadn't forgotten the incident a few months ago where he accidentally burned me hands. I forgave him though and it all worked out in the end, what with me learning about my new ability to heal. I decided that I needed to help him take his mind of the past and get over it. And a brilliant idea occurred to me. I pushed away from the pillar and walked towards the temple.

"I'm going to go cool off at the fountain. Do you want to join me?" I asked, not turning around to face him though still heading towards the entrance of the foyer where the water fountain was.

I paused at the doorway to look back at him. He hadn't moved since Zuko left and I gazed back at him curiously, turning to face him. His eyes moved up from my body to my face and he moved suddenly from where he was rooted. I felt unusual stirrings low in my body and gasped as he materialised in front of me. I took a few steps back and turned, desperate for my element all of a sudden.

Sometimes Aang was a little weird, even for an Avatar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

I dipped my hand into the icy cold water after a tranquil waterbending session, watching the ripples and movement as my hand stroked backwards and forwards, fingers playing and dancing. I tore my eyes away to gaze intently into Aang's deep grey irises. I was always so surprised when I noticed his eye colour changed. Sometimes it seemed blue, other times it could be green or amber. I think it reflected his surroundings, emotions and whatever element he seemed to be influencing, or under the influence of.

"Aang, what do you think is going to happen if you continue to refuse to fire bend around me?" I asked him seriously, though I didn't expect an answer.

"I know, I know," Aang fumed, impatiently, "but fire bending around you, it makes me so nervous. I, I just don't know what I would do if I ever lost control. If I'm not concentrating, I could hurt you. I won't risk it."

The water behind me splashed a little angrily.

"Stop being a hero Aang, if there's one thing I don't need it's a hero." I replied coldly.

I sighed heavily and refused to meet his gaze, feeling guilty for being too harsh with him. I obviously wasn't going to get through to him. Not yet.

I glanced down at the water, needing to see something comforting and familiar. Instead, I jerked away from the fountain with a gasp. I stumbled backwards, swaying dangerously as I tried to keep my balance.

The water was suddenly red and thick looking. It oozed out of the fountain, leaving gruesome trails of the disturbing red liquid. My hand was stained with blood. The scent was metallic and foul, old and rancid. I turned to Aang desperately, fear making my eyes wild.

Aang was looking at me, stricken with shock and concern. He rushed to my side, reaching for me but stopping himself.

"Katara! Katara, are you alright?!" He asked anxiously. "What's wrong?"

What's wrong? What's _wrong_? Oh, nothing. It was just the fountain of putrid, bloody water, staining my hand. It gave me a bit of a start is all...

"Aang, don't you see… the…" I trailed off as I turned around to see the water, crystal clear and untainted. Not a hint of red.

How curious that in the air, a shadow of the rancid smell of something festering hung about as a cruel reminder… I sighed in relief that my hand was not covered in blood, but pure, natural water.

"Don't worry, I thought I saw something." I reassured him with a smile. Aang was still staring as I shrugged it off and I wiped my hand on the bindings around my legs. Boy did I wish for something to easy the awkward moment.

As if on cue, Sokka burst into the area, swinging his sword around while making 'shwiing' sound effects. I rolled my eyes. Sokka froze in mid-swing, his face screwing up comically.

"Do you smell that?" Sokka exclaimed, his eyes watering. "It smells like something died in here."

He gave Aang a hard, suspicious look. Realization dawned on the young monk's face and he raised his hands in front, defensively.

"Don't look at me! I didn't do it." Aang countered Sokka's accusing glare.

Sokka turned the look to me. I was offended.

"Don't be stupid." I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Sokka, you smelt it. You dealt it." Came Toph's voice from behind my stupid brother.

She was leaning against the doorway, her strange unseeing eyes shadowed by her long bangs and her mouth was twisted into a smug quirk. She flicked something off her finger. I cringed; having a feeling it was probably disgusting. She pushed of the wall to join in what was likely to be another argument.

"Pfft. Whoever denied it, supplied it." Sokka retorted, looking at Aang.

I sighed. They were all so stupid sometimes, pointing the finger at each other.

I decided it was time to get dressed. I had dropped my clothes off in my room just before I started waterbending, so I left them so fight over who was most likely to create that odour. I sighed as I made my way through the labyrinth of hallways to my room.

Sokka was right about one thing though. It had smelled like something had died in that room. Something that was no doubt festering.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's note: That thing about Aang's eyes is somewhat true. I noticed in the "Avatar state" episode he was with all those earth benders and his eyes where like, green. And in another episode, he was waterbending and his eyes looked blue. It was so trippy. I hope you guys aren't offended by fart jokes or other immature jokes. I'm going to make a lot of immature jokes in this story. That's what kids do. A warning for next chapter: Sokka tells some lame jokes, mostly at Zuko the jerkbending extraordinaire, and there's some one-sided Karu and Teotara (because I'm feeling a little evil and Teo is such a sweetie I would love to make him blush) if you squint. Oh and just a warning for you arachnophobic people out there. There will be spiders. Lots of big, crazy, eight-legged spiders. So stay tuned and r&r.


End file.
